


Hide behind a fairytale

by killing_kurare



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Spirit World Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami thinks about bringing Mako and Bolin with them to the spirit world, but Korra knows how to change her girlfriend's mind about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide behind a fairytale

  
**AN** : Title from Epica, "The Embrace That Smothers"  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- meadows

 

Asami chuckles as a small spirit dances on the tip of her forefinger before ascending back into the air. “You know, I almost feel bad for keeping this place to us and never bring Bolin and Mako,” she says and looks over to Korra who lies on her back in the grass and enjoys a soft breeze.

At Asami’s words she opens her eyes and grins at her girlfriend. “Do you now? But you’re aware of the fact that we’d have to restrain ourselves if they join us, right?”

Asami sighs softly and looks around, taking in the beautiful meadow. They are surrounded by spirits, exotic flowers and a bright sky, it is warm and a heavenly smell teases her nostrils. The air is cleaner here than it could ever be in their world.

Korra shuffles over to Asami and rests her head on the woman’s creamy white thigh.

“You couldn’t just lie around here like this,” the avatar continues and trails a finger over the tender skin.

“We’d have to wear clothes,” she says and shudders playfully at the thought, making Asami laugh.

“Heaven forbid,” she answers teasingly and runs her hand over Korra’s bare chest, down to her flat belly.

“So you’re dismissing this brilliant idea?”

Asami leans down and kisses Korra. “Yeah, lets keep it the way it is: private.”

“Yay,” Korra rejoices and pulls Asami in for a deeper kiss.

 


End file.
